United Kingdom (George III)
The United Kingdom led by George III is a custom civilization mod by GPuzzle, with contributions from TranquilSilence, urdnot_scott, TPangolin, COF, Nutty, Kramer and DarthStarkiller. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview United Kingdom The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland was established as a sovereign state on 1 January 1801 by the Acts of Union 1800, which merged the kingdoms of Great Britain and Ireland. The growing desire for an Irish Republic led to the Irish War of Independence, which resulted in Ireland seceding from the Union and forming the Irish Free State in 1922. Northern Ireland remained part of the United Kingdom, and the state was consequently renamed the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland". Britain financed the European coalition that defeated France in 1815 in the Napoleonic Wars. The British Empire thereby became the foremost world power for the next century. The Crimean War with Russia and the Boer wars were relatively small operations in a largely peaceful century. Rapid industrialisation that began in the decades prior to the state's formation continued up until the mid-19th century. A devastating famine, exacerbated by government inaction in the mid-19th century, led to demographic collapse in much of Ireland, and increased calls for Irish land reform. It was an era of rapid economic modernization and growth of industry, trade and finance, in which Britain largely dominated the world economy. Outward migration was heavy to the main colonies and to the United States. Britain also built up a large British Empire in Africa and Asia, which it ruled through a small number of administrators who supervised local elites. India, by far the most important possession, saw a short-lived revolt in 1857. In foreign policy Britain favoured free trade, which enabled its financiers and merchants to operate successfully in many otherwise independent countries, as in South America. Britain formed no permanent military alliances until the early 20th century, when it began to cooperate with Japan, France and Russia, and moved closer to the United States. George III George III (George William Frederick; 4 June 1738 – 29 January 1820) was King of Great Britain and Ireland from 25 October 1760 until the union of the two countries on 1 January 1801, after which he was King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland until his death. He was concurrently Duke and prince-elector of Brunswick-Lüneburg ("Hanover") in the Holy Roman Empire until his promotion to King of Hanover on 12 October 1814. He was the third British monarch of the House of Hanover, but unlike his two predecessors he was born in Britain, spoke English as his first language, and never visited Hanover. His life and with it his reign, which were longer than any other British monarch before him, were marked by a series of military conflicts involving his kingdoms, much of the rest of Europe, and places farther afield in Africa, the Americas and Asia. Early in his reign, Great Britain defeated France in the Seven Years' War, becoming the dominant European power in North America and India. However, many of Britain's American colonies were soon lost in the American War of Independence. Further wars against revolutionary and Napoleonic France from 1793 concluded in the defeat of Napoleon at the Battle of Waterloo in 1815.NEWLINENEWLINEIn the later part of his life, George III had recurrent, and eventually permanent, mental illness. Although it has since been suggested that he had the blood disease porphyria, the cause of his illness remains unknown. After a final relapse in 1810, a regency was established, and George III's eldest son, George, Prince of Wales, ruled as Prince Regent. On George III's death, the Prince Regent succeeded his father as George IV. Historical analysis of George III's life has gone through a "kaleidoscope of changing views" that have depended heavily on the prejudices of his biographers and the sources available to them. Until it was reassessed in the second half of the 20th century, his reputation in the United States was one of a tyrant; and in Britain he became "the scapegoat for the failure of imperialism". Dawn of Man "Salutations, oh George III, proud King of the British Isles! Your reign was legendary, spanning over years and years of events, encompassing the flames of the enlightenment philosophy and all that would come with it – including a style of war never seen before. You led England through its rise to a great power, with its rise in population and even through the start of its industrialization. Thanks to the implementations of your reign, your people were able to raise to become the world’s one true superpower that would dominate a century. Oh, mighty king. Your country has fallen from its days of glory. Your people call for you to help them to become the shining beacon of glory in the world that it once was. Will you apply your strong and wise leadership to once again make Britain the leading country in the world? Will you once more, my king, once more emerge victorious from troubled times? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Hello. We, George III, King of England, Scotland and Ireland, Elector of Hannover, welcome you to Britannia. Shall we do business?" '''Defeat: '"You uncultured swine. The world will never remember you as a hero." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold *2 Magistrates. |rewards = Land and Sea units start with additional Experience for every City-State ally you have.}} Culture *1 Magistrate |rewards = +25% Gold from Puppets}} Full Credits List * GPuzzle: * TranquilSilence: * urdnot_scott: * TPangolin: * COF: * Nutty: * Kramer: * DarthStarkiller: Category:All Civilizations Category:United Kingdom Category:England Category:Scotland Category:Wales Category:GPuzzle Category:Western Cultures